Stormwind Herald Issue Seven
Heralds of the Light Return From Crusade! For nearly a week the Alliance’s foremost paladin organization, the Congregation of the Silver Hand, has been embroiled in a heated conflict set within the decaying landscape of the Tirisfal Glades and the ravaged Ghostlands of Quel’Thalas. Lead by the charismatic Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein and a diverse collection of skilled and renowned Paladins of the Church, the Congregation has made their way through the lands of the broken Banshee Queen and Sin’dorei with all the fervor and righteousness that one usually would find befitting and organization representing the prestigious Order of the Silver Hand to wage war against the enemies of the Light in crusade. Unlike past Crusades into the northern wastes of Lordaeron, however, the Congregation’s expedition has not been one of conquest, but one of rescue. For nearly three months the “Stewards of the Order,” as they are known, have been involved in a highly controversial quest to discover the long thought lost High General Turalyon ; a hero not only to the Silver Hand but to the whole of the Alliance, and his wife, the Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner. Sir Turalyon started on his path of renown when he became one of the first four Knights of the Silver Hand to serve under Saint Uther the Lightbringer, himself anointed into the Order alongside Tirion Fordring, Gavinrad the Dire, and Saidan Dathrohan. Turalyon was known as a warrior of tremendous skill, bravery, and wisdom in his years before accepting the heavy burden of paladinhood from Archbishop Alonsus Faol and during the Second War Turalyon's prowess on the battlefield caught the attention of the Lion of Azeroth, Lord Anduin Lothar. Called upon to serve as the Alliance Supreme Commander's lieutenant and right hand, Turalyon became a true leader of men and when Lord Lothar fell at the Battle of Blackrock Spire, it was Turalyon who took up his broken sword and rallied the forces of humanity to final victory over the vile orcish Horde. With the Horde vanquished from Azeroth, it was Turalyon and the Ranger Windrunner who lead the armies of the Alliance to Draenor to end the orcish menace and it was they who ultimately chose to remain behind so that others might escape to safety as Draenor crumbled around them. For many years these heros, even after the reopening of the portal, have been lost; written off in the annals of history as deceased heroes of another age. The heroes of the Second War were not totally forgotten and it was in May of this year that the Congregation of the Silver Hand first convened to decide on the matter of locating their lost leaders. Embarking on a fact finding mission to the far corners of Outlands, the Congregation braved the dangers of treacherous and treasure-mad Sin'dorei to retrieve the Journal of Alleria Windrunner, a tome which would reveal the that the husband-wife heroes had vanished into one of the many portals opened by the dreaded shaman and Orc Warchief Ner'zhul. Driven to locate where the portal had taken Turalyon and Alleria, the Congregation set out on a campaign to retrieve a set of artifacts once held dear to the lost leaders in order to use the connection between them and the relics to hopefully employ in divinatory magics and thus locate their quarry. Landing in Tirisfal on the 8th of July, the Congregation swept like a storm through the unprepared Kingdom of the Banshee Queen, winning a number of battles and even managing to successfully launch a daring assault on the Undercity, an assault which lead to the capture of the Lion's Bastion, the first relic upon their list to liberate. With Tirisfal heaving from the righteouness of the Congregation's onslaught, the Crusade set sail to Quel'Thalas in search of Windrunner's Tear, an amulet given to the Lady Alleria Windrunner by her family years before the devastation of Quel'Thalas in the Third War. Soon after landing in Quel'Thalas the crusaders were able to obtain the amulet but were forced to make a expeditious retreat through the blighted forests of the Ghostlands. Utilizing the favor of the Light, the combined army of the Congregation was able to crush the Sin'dorei forces sent to halt them and triumphantly arrived at the Argent bastion of Light's Hope Chapel on June 15th with both relics in their possession. Now, with the artifacts recovered and the Congregational forces safely home, the paladins of the Silver Hand eagerly wait for the next step in their long journey towards rescuing the beloved heroes. News of the Realms Magus Senate Orders Investigation On July 16th the reclusive Magus Senate of Dalaran, a little known sub-sect of the Kirin Tor that serves the Council of Six, passed a measure calling for a full investigation into the ongoing Alliance campaign within the Forsaken controlled Tirisfal Glades. Led by Grant Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein, the Congregation of the Silver Hand has been at the forefront of a campaign to reclaim a series of holy church relics from the Undead former denizens of Lordaeron. The crusade has led many within the Magus Senate to question the Church invasion of blighted Lordaeron on the grounds that an assault on the Dark Lady could provoke the Undead into an attack against Dalaran. Although publically the Senate declares that it’s primary concern is for the personal property of its constituent members, some onlookers have come to wonder if the supposedly Alliance-loyal mages of Dalaran may harbor deeper prejudices. One of the senators present at the meeting of order delivered several scathing remarks that could reveal the true opinion of the Senate, Lord Arranax DeVin spoke on the crusade to reclaim Lordaeron saying, “Let’s drag the fucking undead into a war because we want some bombed out hellscape of a shattered kingdom. Piss on the Lighties.” Lord DeVin went further to defame the faithful parishioners of the church by exclaiming, “The abuses of the Light-fuckers must be brought to heel…The Lighties are moronic, childish zealots who should be brought to heel posthaste.” Not only was an esteemed member of the Magus Senate allowed to slander the entire Church of the Holy Light with impunity but he did so without a single reprimand from any present at the Senate. By allowing such a petulant and loathesome creature to hold a position as a peer in this group, is the Magus Senate really a legitimate body? How much longer will the Lady Proudmoore continue to allow such an organization of division and disunity to exist? Went sought for questioning on the matter by Herald reports the ruler of Dalaran declined to comment. *All quotes and text are taken from the official minutes of the July 13th meeting of the Magus Senate of the Magocracy of Dalaran. Murder in Stormwind! On July 13th three members of the Stormwind House of Nobles were found dead within the Mage District villa of Lord Henry Wallsborough. Among the three dead were Baron Iranax Krinlock, Sir Jeremy Richter and Lord Wallborough himself, all of whom were discovered with their throats slit and obscene brands scorched upon their foreheads in the shape of a mechanical cog. Lord Wallsborough, a reclusive wizard who worked on retainer with the Dalaran Magus Senate, was a well-respected nobleman and writer most famous for his various scholarly works on the philosophy of economic distinction. Lord Wallsborough’s most famous work, On the Rights of Lords and Place of Peasants, was published in reaction to Stonemason riots in the aftermath of the reconstruction of Stormwind and was widely received by Stormwind’s nobility as a manifesto for the sovereign rights of the Kingdom’s ruling class. Lord Wallsborough is survived by his son, Joffrey Wallsborough. Baron Iranax Onnor, 34th Baron of Krinlock, was an outspoken public figure and served as Deputy Chairman of the House of Nobles’ Committee on Interior Defense. Baron Krinlock was also known to be a close ally of Lord Wallsborough, delivering many speeches penned by the reclusive Lord by proxy within the chamber of the House. Baron Krinlock is survived by his wife, Baroness Leslie Onnor, and two daughters, Meredith and Isabelle Onnor. Sir Jeremy Richter was an esteemed member of the Brotherhood of the Horse who was elevated to the House of Nobles shortly after the Second War. Known to be a staunch supporter of Lord Wallsborough during the Stonemason’s Crisis, Sir Richter was a stalwart support of the Lady Katrana Prestor, later known to be the dragoness Onyxia, whilst the House was under her thrall. In addition to his political past, Sir Richter was the ringleader of the infamous “Old Boys” troop; a group of young nobleman who were often spotted gallivanting and slumming in the seedier sections of Old Town. Sir Richter is survived by his mother, Mrs. Joanne Richter. Decrees The Commencement of an Act: All citizens of the Kingdom of Azeroth and all resident aliens and Alliance citizens choosing to reside in or visit the city of Stormwind should be henceforth aware of the introduction of the Waterways and Land Use Act of 626KY, which shall enter into effect on the 7th of July, in the King's Year 626. This act, being duly drafted by the Council of Nobles on behalf of the King and authorized in his name, seeks to ensure the continued health of the Kingdom of Azeroth's lands, waterways, roads, and air. Details may be sought by consultation at the city hall, or at the copies that shall be posted in the Dwarftown and Harbour districts. Citizens are to be advised that, in general detail, they are henceforth to refrain from the following: - Dumping their wastes into the streets. - Utilizing the waters of the canals or any stream that passes through the cities of his Majesty for the processing of cloth, or for the dumping of wastes from butcheries, tanneries, and other unclean industries. - Excepting in the Dwarftown and other designated places, building furnaces such as shall require coal in sufficient quantities to create great plumes of smoke and smog. If needed, I have been designated a point of contact for any complaints, reports, or questions regarding the provisions of the Act, and may be found at the city hall or by mail. Councillor James Greer In the name of the Light. Dear Brothers and Sisters, I write to you on the occasion of the feast day of our blessed patron, Alonsus Faol. His legacy is one of kindness and sternness in the face of darkness. This day is a time that we can reflect on the many ways that this holy Archbishop blessed the Church. I would like to name in particular the Holy Order of the Silver Hand which persists even today as a testament to his vision of a Church which cares for and defends its people. In light of this, I find it exceedingly necessary that we commend the Silver Hand of our day for their unfailing support throughout the world. Though the times and faces have changed since our blessed patron walked upon Azeroth, many problems that he faced sill persist among our people. Principle among these problems is our divisive nature which gradually pushes every people away from one another and from the unity with only exists in the Light. Therefore, I urge each of you to pray ceaselessly for that unity with Alonsus Faol fought for within the Church until the day he died. Only then can we experience that future that he dreamed of where "smoke lingering above the horizon bespeaks not of destruction but of a million peaceful hearths." May the Light receive his prayers and his unity. I bestow my blessing and pray for the intentions of your hearts. Given at Stormwind , on the twenty-ninth day of the month of June, the first year of our Archepiscopate; the feast of Alonsus Faol. Columban V, Archbishop Decreta Columban V: III The third decree of Archbishop Columban V provids for official church recognition of responsibility in the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas by the formal instalment of the Bishops Tarso Valcari and Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper in the diocese. The decree also established the Congregation of the Holy Inquisition, an inter-guild organization with the sole aim of rooting out heresy under the direction of the Council of Bishops. Decreta Columban V: IV The fourth decree of Archbishop Columban V is a decree that deals exclusively with the continued reshuffling and promotion of church leaders and officials in the wake of his ascension to the Archepiscopacy. The decree calls for the instalment of Father Edward Riddle as an Auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind, Prior Albus Hammermo as a Suffragan Bishop of Gnomeregan, and the acceptance of Bishop Ladekahn's formal retirement as Bishop of the Diocese of Lordaeron. The Word of the People: Opinions & Talk Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Warfare Funny. It’s within recent memory. It’s even within my life time-which, frankly, is saying something. But people seem to have forgotten it. Forgotten the danger. The Burning Legion. A name which once struck terror into the people of Azeroth now seems largely forgotten, relegated to the realm of the cautionary tale. The ravening demonic hordes which have threatened both Horde and Alliance innumerable times, which now lies seething in Outland and seeks root in the Blasted Lands, is dismissed by all but the embittered Draenei as a modern boogey man. For the most part, you would be right. The Legion’s threat has been greatly diminished, buried by the bodies of countless dead heroes of the Alliance. It is this very sacrifice that brings me to my point, if you have so far indulged me. Given our all-too-recent battle against the unfettered desecration of the Legion and the innumerable souls given to stem their apocalyptic intent, why do we tolerate those who would practice the fel arts? Warlocks. Witches. Out in the open, parading with their wretched consorts through Stormwind as if it were their birthright. Stormwind, once ravaged by the Legion’s fel army of orcs, has their very hell-forged disciples tramping freely upon the graves of our soon-forgotten dead! It is a wonder that the very blood-soaked cobbles do not tear asunder under this monstrous weight of this acrid hypocrisy. Do we care so little for our gloried past? For our time and Light-honored traditions? For the once bitterly mourned dead of our proud kingdom? Before you finger me as a Scarlet Crusader, let me further illustrate my point with a simple contrapositive. The sage Kaldorei have long known the dangers of consorting with the damned, going so far as to condemn demon slayers themselves, fearing both contamination and damnation. However, the treacherous Sindorei openly flaunt their wanton corruption, beckoning with fel-filled eyes to the weak and power-hungry. Let these ancient races serve as proof of my argument: those in a devil’s consortium are doomed to putrefaction and decay; those free from demonic influence have the ability to flourish and reform as a people faithful to the Light. Where, then, lies the solution? It would be as ludicrous as it would be cruel to impose death or exile upon those ensnared in the fel embrace. I simply suggest that there is no tolerance for these demonic practices on the noble streets of our king. In depriving the wretched fungus of open air we will starve all but the most perverted of its roots- which given the treacherously poisonous nature of fel practice will be exposed in due time. Many “practitioners” will return to more fruitful and wholesome callings, once again benefitting the kingdom rather than their own pockets. In time, we will see a return to the traditional ways of our great people, rather than the effete ways of the most decadent and foolhardy race of the Horde. Above all, I hope to see our sanctified streets cleansed of their brimstone and ash-woven-shroud, restored once again to their Light-blessed and hallowed grandeur. -Valerian Augustus People & Places of the Realms This Week's Feature: Kerdic Lothinil, the Lion of Lordaeron ' Kerdic Lothinil', known throughout the Alliance as the Lion of Lordaeron, was the esteemed and courageous High Commander of the League of Lordaeron. This past week the Lion of Lordaeron was laid to rest by his commanders and wife, Demitria Lothinil, after receiving a fatal wound at the hands of a cadre of Forsaken assassins. The man that would come to be known as Kerdic Lothinil was born by Blanche Chandonnet and Richard Lothinil in 567 K.C. within the Capital City of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. From an early age the young Kerdic was inspired by his father, a city guard in Capital City, to learn the art of swordsmanship. Although taking enormous pride in his father’s thankless work, Kerdic’s parents were keen to make sure the lad was well schooled in literature, faith in the Light, and the intricacies of etiquette. When Kerdic came of age, the black-haired lad enlisted directly into the city watch of Capital City. From here, he learned the importance of Lordaeron's law and order, to which both its nobles and peasants were beholden. Encounters with banditry in the Tirisfal Glades proved successful as he became renowned amongst the men of his unit for being a capable fighter and tactician. The man climbed through the ranks, until ultimately he found the pay of a noble body-guardsman to be much more enticing. As the future leader of men grew older, he eventually put his skills at the sword to use as bodyguard to Lordaeron’s nobility. During the time after the First the nobility of Lordaeron were constantly seeking well trained men and women to escourt them on their journies throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. For many years Kerdic served in this capacity and it was during this time that Kerdic’s close proximity to humanity’s upper crust made him wise to politics and the intrigue of the noble courts. After years of service to the nobility, Kerdic enlisted in the Royal Army of Lordaeron during the Second War and served faithfully in both that conflict and the eventual downfall of his beloved Kingdom during the Third War. It was in the aftermath of the destruction of Lordaeron that the now Sir Kerdic Lothinil rose to fame by his inspired leadership of the well renowned League of Lordaeron, a paramilitary organization known as one of primary successor bodies to the fallen Kingdom. Sir Lothinil would serve as High Commander of the League for many years, bravely leading his troops from the front lines and engaging in numerous bold campaigns during his tenure. It was through his courage and leadership that Sir Lothinil became one of the most trusted and respected members of the entire Alliance, thus was the moniker “the Lion of Lordaeron” bestowed upon him by the Bishop of Stormwind, Johannes Moorwhelp. Unfortunately for those close to him, as well as the Alliance as a whole, Sir Lothinil fell in grave combat at the point of a poison dagger. Survived only by his wife, Demitria Lothinil, the loss of this great hero is truly one that will be felt throughout the whole of Azeroth. Even in death, however, those who once served under the High Commander insist that his spirit lives on and shall continue to inspire them in their efforts to retake their homeland. It would seem that, even from the grave, the Lion of Lordaeron continues to be a leader to his people. Advertisements 'Turbanman and Associates; Solicitors and Barristers' Facing legal trouble? Injured at work? Indicted for murder? Why should you go to jail for a crime someone else noticed! Contact Turbanman and Associates - Stormwind's #1 provider of legal services - today and rest easy with the knowledge that your court matter will be handled with the combined experience of over a century's legal practice. Chambers located at Number 17 Adamant Lane, Old Town; Lakeview Hall, Goldshire; and Number 34C, Commons, Ironforge. Mail to be addressed to Turbanman and Associates, Bob Loblaw (Everen) or Joriel Graves (Joriel). 'Seeking Masons!' Seeking experienced masons, builders, and workers of stone to come forth and enlist in the building of several large scale projects anticipated to require at least one – two years of commitment. Salary for those accepted begins at a generous five gold coins a month and may increase dependent upon skill. Those interested in the project should contact “Hess” Goldforge at 722 North Dwarf Canal Street, Stormwind City. 'Let It Be Known' Justice rides north to Stromgarde, and the Bastard Vargrinn will be deposed! Thane Everen, Palatine and Loyalist, seeks men to aid in the return of the North to the rule of King Danath! For every man who will fight in the coming conflict, he promises a groat a day wages, the chance for glory, and the freedom to settle in the Arathi Highlands! Step forward and fight for man's ancestral home! 'Goldrinex Now Available!' Protect your family and friends today with GOLDRINEX, a new alchemical solution designed to surpress Goldrinn's rage within Worgen-turned Humans! Using a combination of Gilnean alchemy, Gnomish ingenuity, and Druidic might, GOLDRINEX allows you to go about your daily routine without fear of turning into a crazed beast and attacking your loved ones! Prices: of Goldrinex x1 -- 1 gold coin of Goldrinex x5 -- 4 gold coins of Goldrinex x20 -- 16 gold coins Consume after a full meal. Do not consume GOLDRINEX on an empty stomach. *Limit use of Goldrinex to one per-day. *Keep out of reach of children, Gnomes, and pets. Send your payment to Adrius Nevermoore in Darel'horth, Gilneas. Deliveries will take up to 3 days to process. 'Recruitment: 87th Vanguard' Citizens of the Alliance! The 87th Alliance Vanguard is working together with the in order to secure our northern border as well as reclaim the lands we've lost - and we need soldiers to fill our ranks! Volunteer soldiers of varying experience can enlist with the 87th if they wish to serve on the front lines against the Forsaken. For more information, contact Commander Hadrian "Arlén" Locke. 'Help Wanted: Ferenold Stormshend Seeking Artists!' Painters, sculptors, and drawers of high caliber wanted for commissions reflecting the national character of Gilneas. Prices will be negotiated upon meeting. All work will be displayed publicly inside the Howling Oak and other places of importance. Please contact Sir Ferenold Stormshend by letter, who resides in Northshire. 'A Letter From the Editor' I would like to leave this small place as an acknowledgement of all those who have contributed to the health of this lovely paper that I set out so many months ago to create. Without the contributions of our informants, opinion writers, and other benefactors the Herald would not be the paper it is today. Light bless them all. They know who they are. From the Balk Printing Press Chief-Editor Raeder Adlelaid Category:The Stormwind Herald Category:News Bulletins Category:Documents